


Denial

by thisisnttheend



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, On the Island - Freeform, One Shot, can be aged if you want, indenial!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnttheend/pseuds/thisisnttheend
Summary: Ralph is forced out of the closet, and Jack doesn't even realize that he's in it.(this can be read as aged but it doesn't have to be) (before the group is split)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Lord of the Flies piece, I hope you enjoy. I have another one drabble that is a part of this if anyone is interested in me posting it next.

Ralph was completely mortified. All of the boys looked at him differently with the exception of Simon and Piggy. When Roger walked by, he'd spit on the sand, missing the blond's feet by only a few centimeters. Jack would give him a glare that made him feel sick to his stomach. Most of the littluns were too young to understand or care, but even they would stare. He regretted not choosing his words more carefully.

_“Did you fancy anyone?” Bill had asked, eagerly trying to keep conversation as all of the boys paddled into the water. Roger smirked to himself._

_“Yeah, she was pretty fit.”_

_They all went around, Piggy shaking his head and Simon shrugging. When it was Ralph’s turn, he grinned widely. “I do. He’s great.”_

_With that simple slip up, everyone went silent, staring at the blond. “Wait, you’re gay?” Simon asked calmly, shrugging his shoulders again._

_“Do you have a crush on the island?” Piggy asked with wide eyes. Ralph’s deep blush made it apparent. Jack ran out of the water, his choir instinctively following behind. Ralph sent a glare in Piggy’s direction._

Ralph was sighing to himself, curled up in a ball in his shelter, his knees pulled up to his chest. Piggy had apologized profusely for making an assumption, but the choir boys still wouldn't look him in the eye.

It seemed like he appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night. The blond work up with a start, a heavy spear against his chest. He couldn't manage to speak. The read-head was now crammed into Ralph's small shelter. 

"If you tell anyone what is said or done tonight, I will not hesitate to shove this right through your chest," Jack growled, chewing on his lower lip. Ralph nodded shakily. "Who is it, Ralph?"

The blond was surprised and confused with the question, but he understood exactly what he was asking. His cheeks were flushed brightly, and he couldn't think of a right thing to say at the moment. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he ended up closing his as well. It was so silent in the shelter that they could hear animals scurrying around in the leaves.

"I'm-" Ralph stared but he was cut off by a pair of lips against his own. His eyes fluttered shut, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the taller's waist. Jack smacked away his hand as he pulled away. 

As he crawled out of the shelter with his spear in his hand, Ralph had his mouth wide open in shock. "Remember, don't tell anyone, or you're dead," he warned, eyes narrowed. "I'm not gay, Ralph."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let me know what you think about my drabbles and let me know in the comments what you feel and if you'd be interested in me creating more Jalph fanfiction!

When Ralph had been forced out of the closet, he considered it to be the most embaressing moment of this life; he had yet to experience the extent of mortification that Jack Merridew could put him through. He had finally gotten the courage to ask out the red-head that he had fallen for on the very first day...

_Jack appeared in the blond's shelter every day after dark, making sure that no one would find out. Ralph knew that he was very careful about this. As Jack appeared, Ralph smiled, his cheeks flushing a light pink. The other's did as well, but he would deny it if Ralph brought it to his attention. Jack leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller's lips. "I like you," the blond whispered as he rolled onto his left side to look at him. He laid on his arm. The other let out a hum in response and gave him a small nod. That was enough for Ralph. He inhaled deeply and took a long pause. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Jack nodded once again._

The blond desperately tried to bring back that moment into his mind as he walked along the edge of the island, heart heavy. It was a small gesture that he had made. He had reached out for the taller boy's hand, wanting to lace their fingers together. It wasn't as if the whole island was watching. They were tearing apart pieces of meat that had been roasting on the fire from that day's hunt. Jack looked down at his hand, setting down his piece of pork with a look of disgust. 

"What in bloody hell?" The red-head exclaimed, causing all of the boys around the fire to look at him. Even the littluns eating in the corner and blabbering to themselves came running to see what the commotion was about. "I'm not gay, Ralph. That's disgusting," He shouted, a light blush forming behind his freckles as he scrunched up his nose. When everyone had laughed, making their own rude remarks, and going back to eating, Jack looked around quickly before grabbing onto the other's hand for just a moment and squeezing it. 

The blond shook his head, standing up and throwing the last of his meal into the fire. As he walked away, he looked back at Jack. Jack almost ran to him.


End file.
